


Who are you to me?

by Natsu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsu/pseuds/Natsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both were taking care of Midorima's little sister. And suddenly she saw they were kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who are you to me?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Kuroko no Basuke

The both of them were in Midorima's house, taking care of his little sister. After an excited and moved afternoon,the child was already sleeping in her room. Shintarou was resting his head in Takao's lap, while he was combing the soft hair of the old boy.

"Shin-chan wake up"

Midorima groaned and after a moment said "I'm awake"

" No,you are not" said Takao ",you were snoring".

Midorima sat properly in the sofa and closed even more to Takao.  
He was nearly to his lips,a centimeters from those delicius, red lips.

"Your sister is-" Midorima leaned and kissed Takao. It was an agressive kiss,with so much pation on it. 

"Onii-chan, Kazu-chan, what are you doing?" They separated as soon as they heard Shin-chan's sister sweet voice. She yawned as she rubbed her eyes,still asleep. Takao widened his eyes,he didn't know what to do.

"Hey, sweet heart. Umm can you come here for a sec?" Midorima said. The little girl nodded. Shin sat up his sister on his lap "I will explaine you something. You see mom and dad kiss a lot ,right?" Another nodded "That's because they love each other, so much. Well, I was kissing Tak- Kazu-chan because I love him so much" Midorima looked at Takao. The youngest boy was smiling.

"Ooh, so that's mean Kazu-chan is part of the family now? Kazu-chan do you want to be part of the family? Please say yes"

Takao smirked and then laughed. A laugh that it was music for Shin's ears. "I'd love to"

"Yeah,you're now like...who are you to me? Like a brother?" Shin laughed, his sister was so cute.  
"Yes, you could say that. Now I am like your brother" The little girl ran right to Takao's arms and hugged him. The youngest boy returned the hug. After a moment he felt that the girl was snoring in his arm. "Shin-chan, she's sleeping in my arms" 

"Oh I will take her to her room" 

"Don't. She doesn't bother me at all. So please let her stay like this a little longer"

Midorima leaned right to Takao's lips and kissed him, this time it was a gentle, sweet and full of care.

**Author's Note:**

> As you might see in my profile Spanish is my first language. So be nice with me xD haha because I'm a little bit nervouse about this short fic. It was a try to see how can I write in English. Also it would be amazing if you let me some tips or something like that to improve myself. Thank you for reading.


End file.
